


Five Times Peter cock-blocked Tony

by extremisss



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, M/M, Mild Smut, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:09:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremisss/pseuds/extremisss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, the title is self explanatory… five drabbles of Peter cockblocking his dad at different ages. Superhusbands, superfamily and mentions of Spideypool. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Peter cock-blocked Tony

“Tonyy” Steve moaned when his husband bit his collarbone gently, leaving hickeys all over his skin. Steve ran his fingers through Tony’s dark hair and rubbed the billionaire’s inner thigh with his knee, making Tony hiss. Tony tugged Steve’s shirt and his hands went down to his pants. 

  
“Sir, I must inform you there’s an emergency” Jarvis interrupted their almost-fondue-time. 

  
“What emergency? Leave it for later Jarvis!” Tony rolled his eyes as he undid Steve’s jeans. 

  
“I’m afraid, sir, that it is about Master Peter” Jarvis answered him. 

  
As soon as he heard Peter’s name Steve pushed Tony away and jumped out of bed. “Peter!” He ran to the baby’s room. Tony was left there puzzled on the bed, angry at Jarvis; did his AI and his son cock-blocked him? A dirty diaper is not an emergency and Peter was no crying either. 

  
“T-TONYYYY!” Steve screamed from Peter’s room and Tony ran there to find Steve almost white as paper pointing at the ceiling. “T-Tony… what’s wrong with our baby?” Steve stuttered before panicking. 

  
“Holy crap…” Tony stared at the ceiling, where the 10 month old baby was crawling happily, his chubby hands sticking to the wall for no reason. That really was an emergency.

~

Tony loved rainy nights; he always considered rain something romantic and soothing. While Steve was taking 5 year old Peter to bed, Tony dimmed the lights of the room, turned on some candles and started playing romantic music.

When Steve walked in, Tony surprised him with a soft kiss and pushed him to the bed. Tony kissed Steve deeply, sucking Steve’s tongue gently and nibbling his bottom lip. Steve broke the kiss for taking off Tony’s shirt and then pulled him back to his lips. “Hmm, Captain” Tony moaned into the kiss, as he tugged Steve’s shirt too, and then leaned down to place butterfly kisses all over Steve’s body. 

  
Steve moaned loudly, much for Tony’s pleasure, but suddenly his moans were interrupted by a loud thunder and the lights went off. “No please, no, Peter” Tony muttered to himself, hoping that Peter hadn't woken up with that.

  
“Daddy! Papa!” The toddler cried from his bedroom. Tony groaned and Steve just shrugged with a smile and walked to Peter’s room, followed by Tony who muttered something about Norse gods. 

  
“Papa! I’m scared of thunder, my nightlight is off and Jarvis is gone” Peter whimpered snuggled in Steve’s arms. 

  
“Don’t worry Petey, papa’s here…” Steve soothed the kid and Tony sat next to him.

“Yeah, thunder are just made by Uncle Thor, and Jarvis is sleeping right now, and he wouldn’t want to be woken up” Tony explained with a smile and ruffled Peter’s hair. Peter giggled a bit more calm.

“Papa, I miss my nightlight” he looked up at Steve, who tried to remember where the batteries lamp was; suddenly he turned to Tony and smiled. “Hey buddy, what about using daddy’s nightlight?” He suggested with a grin. Peter nodded with a smile and Steve carried him to his room.

Nightlight?! Tony Stark was reduced into a nightlight?! He walked into the room and climbed to bed, while Steve settled Peter between them.

“Papa, do you have candles because of the dark?” Peter asked innocently.

“Yes, Petey, we were prepared for this” Steve explained with a smile as he settled himself into bed; Tony just grunted, cock-blocked… again.

“Daddy? Do you have a nightlight because you are afraid of the dark?” Peter asked placing his hand over the glowing reactor, making Steve burst in laughter.

~

“Ohh, Steve!” Tony moaned when Steve pushed him into the kitchen’s wall, kissing him hungrily. Tony smirked and wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck for deepening the kiss, and then he wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist. The super soldier pressed him against the wall and rolled his hips softly making both of them moan.

Suddenly they heard someone walking into the house, and Steve jumped a little startled; who could have walked into their home just like that? Since Jarvis always notified visits unless in was someone of them.

  
Steve looked around and then noticed a couple of 10 year old kids. 

  
“… and my dads keep their battle stuff in a special room, unfortunately they won’t let us in” Peter explained to the other kid with a smile as they walked in. 

  
“Aww, my dad lets me grab his stuff sometimes, although I get in trouble with that” the other kid answered him with a grin. 

  
“Uhm… Peter… weren’t you supposed to be at Wade’s?” Steve asked, his hair was messed up and he was trying to fix his clothes. Tony stood up, fixing his clothes too.

  
“Ohh!! It’s Ironman!!” Wade exclaimed excited staring at Tony’s reactor. 

  
“Dads… why were you kissing at the kitchen?” Peter asked a bit confused. 

  
“And you must be Captain America!” Wade pointed at Steve, squealing excited.

   
“Oh yeah, Wade wanted to come over because he’s a huge fan of you and wanted a couple of autographs” Peter explained with an apologizing smile. 

  
Steve smiled and took the kids to the room where they kept their fight stuff. Tony grunted because of the cock-block, and since that day Tony held a grudge on Wade Wilson.

~

“Ahh Tonyy” Steve moaned when Tony stroked his crotch through his boxers, Tony nibbled his ear and kept stroking Steve.Then he smiled and went down to place gentle kissed on Steve’s inner thigh, making Steve roll his hips, but Tony pinned them to their bed.

“You are very impatient, aren’t you?” Tony smirked and kissed his thigh again, Steve just nodded, his eyes shut because of the pleasure. Suddenly Tony’s cellphone rang and he groaned. He noticed that it was Peter. 

“Yeah, Peter?” Tony sat up and as soon as Steve noticed it was Peter he sat up too next to Tony. 

  
“Hey dad… uhmm… I’ve got a situation in here” Peter explained, his voice uneasy.

“What’s wrong, Peter?” Tony asked attentively. 

  
“Well… it’s kind of a funny story” The 15 year old told him.

“You sound like you are in pain… are you okay?” Tony asked, trying not to worry Steve.

“Yeah dad, I’m totally fine, just having a little trouble… can you pick me up at the bank?” Peter asked him nervously. 

  
“Why are you there?” Tony asked confused. “Well… I’m a bit tangled in here… please” Peter pleaded.

“We’ll be there in a minute” Tony rolled his eyes and finished the call.

  
“Dress up, we gotta pick up our son” Tony ordered Steve as he walked to the lab for his suit.

   
He would have left Peter tangled until they were done for being so irresponsible, but it was not his fault since he was still a newbie fighting crime and he had technical problems sometimes, although he did very good. 

  
When they got there, they found their son tangled in a bunch of spider webs with his mask off; he was hanging upside down and his face was deep red because of the blood that ran from all his body to his face.

“Hey guys, I’m sorry?” Peter raised his shoulders as apologize biting his lip a bit embarrassed. Tony and Steve just shook their heads before untangling Peter.

~

Tony wrapped his legs around his husband, humping him softly and making him moan. “Ahhh” Steve hissed and went down for kissing Tony’s neck. Tony moaned into the kisses, running his fingers through Steve’s golden hair. Steve went down to place kissed around Tony’s sensitive skin around the arc reactor, making the billionaire moan loudly.

“Ahhh Steve!” Tony moaned as Steve went down to brush his lips on his hips and on his navel. Tony gasped and pulled Steve’s hair softly, as the super soldier teased him through his boxers.

“Steve, you’re such a tease!” Tony groaned trying to control himself. “I learned from you” Steve grinned, running his hand through Tony’s inner thigh.

   
Peter was walking back home from a date with Wade when he noticed loud moans coming out of his Dads room. His eyes widened and he walked closer to the room, where the door was open; he heard Tony moan something like “Ohh Captain” and he knew that he would be scarred for life. 

  
“Oh my God! Dads!” He whined from outside, not daring to look inside. 

  
“Petey, could you please close the door?” Tony asked shamelessly. 

  
“Dads! Why do you do this?!” Peter complained as he closed the door and walked away trying to delete of his brain what he had just heard, not wanting to walk by that room ever in his life. Steve shook his head with a chuckle.

“He’ll be fine” Tony snickered and pulled Steve for a deep kiss. He didn’t mind scarring his son for life, he would be okay.


End file.
